Сальхов
Сальхов — один из членов семьи Аччино. Он является мужем старшей дочери Дона Аччино, Арбел. Внешность Сальхов — высокий мужчина со светлыми вьющимися волосами и небольшой растительностью на лице. У него маленькие тёмные глаза, густо подведённые синими тенями для век. Сальхов носит светлые обтягивающие лосины и куртку им в тон, украшенную рюшами на рукавах и двумя Весёлыми Роджерами семьи Аччино — улыбающееся лицо с причёской Дона Аччино (у Сальхова знаки зелёные, тогда как у прочих членов семьи — красные). Под курткой он носит розовую рубашку, которая расстёгнута на верхние пуговицы, обнажая грудь, покрытую редкими волосами, и зелёный медальон. Штаны Сальхова держатся на чёрном ремне с бляхой в форме всё того же Весёлого Роджера Аччино, а на ногах надеты оранжевые коньки. Личность В то время, как со своей женой Сальхов состоит в прекрасных отношениях и постоянно с ней милуется, у остальных родственников со стороны жены''One Piece Anime'' — Episode 328, Salchow and Arbell express their love for one another. он не вызывает никакой радости. Кампачино, к примеру, отказывается, чтобы Сальхов даже из уважения называл его старшим братом и не любит работать с ним вместе. Лил также считает Сальхова противным типом и ревнует из-за того, что старшая сестра больше внимания уделяет ему, нежели ей.One Piece Anime — Episode 327, Campacino and Lil express their dislike for Salchow. Несмотря на открытую нелюбовь к нему, Сальхов всё равно заботится о членах семьи и даже плачет, видя примирение двух сестёр.One Piece Anime — Episode 335, Salchow's joy at Arbell and Lil making up Помимо этого он заботится о Доне Аччино и уважает его, помогая ему во всём (хотя, возможно, он делает это ради жены). Сила и способности Боевой стиль Сальхова вращается вокруг фигурного катания. Он действует в тандеме с женой, применяя мощные комбинированные атаки, способные даже победить Санджи и Усоппа. Именно Сальхов и Арбел лучше всех в семье катаются на коньках, развивая приличную скорость. Помимо этого на коньках они могут ходить и по суше. Как и все члены семьи Аччино, Сальхов контролирует плотоядных пингвинов, помогавших им в бою с Санджи и Усоппом. Атаки *'Джамп энд Кик '- способность Сальхова и Арбел, при которой они действуют по отдельности. При данной атаке они прыгают в воздух и бьют противника лезвием конька в лицо. *'Лав Троу '- при данной атаке Сальхов раскручивает Арбел с невероятной скоростью, а затем бросает её в сторону противника и Арбел, как стрела, "вознается" ногами в его живот или спину. *'Хайх Джамп Дай Кайтен Ультра: Лав Троу '- мощнейшая атака Сальхова и Арбел. С её помощью молодожёны берутся за руки и раскручиваются с большой скоростью. Достаточно раскрутившись, они прыгают в сторону противника, летя на него как горизонтальное колесо. История thumb|210px|Salchow initiating "Trap Kamome" to lure the Straw Hats into Hyokaido. Сальхов является первым в семье Аччино, кто, хоть и косвенно, противостоит Мугиварам. Он использует "Ловушку Камомэ", создавая проекции кораблей Морского Дозора, которые якобы атаковали корабль Мугивар. Он открывает один единственный проход, куда Луффи и его команде оставалось плыть, что они и сделали. Попав в Хьокайдо, ловушку из айсбергов, Мугивары "знакомятся" с Сальховом, Лил, Хоккером и Арбел, пришедших за их головами и флагом. Фрэнки не даёт им этого сделать, так как использует Куп дэ Вэнт и уводит корабль из-под носа детей Аччино. После того, как рыбоптица Лил похищает флаг, команда делится на 3 группы (Хоккера отдельно, Лил отдельно, Сальхов в группе с Арбел). Молодожёны приходят в ловушку, заранее запланированную, в которую уже успели попасть Санджи и Усопп. Сначала Сальхов и Арбел просто катаются вокруг, зля их, но после Сальхов бросает жену в Санджи, раня его коньками в лицо. Когда Усопп, не желая проигрывать, стреляет в Арбел и ранит её, Сальхов приходит в ярость. Он атакует Усоппа, который отстреливался от врага. Однако Сальхов быстро от него отстал и вернулся к очнувшейся Арбел. Они продолжали нарезать круги вокруг Мугивар, а после провели пару атак, раня Усоппа, а затем Санджи. Последний взял реванш и смог побить Сальхова. Несгибаемая парочка воссоединилась вновь и рассказала, в чём был смысл их катания вокруг них: топнув, Сальхов и Арбел раскрошили лёд, порезанный лезвиями их коньков, роняя Мугивар в ледяную прорубь, полную плотоядных пингвинов. Поражённые Мугивары сдались и молодожёны выловили их удочками. 210px|thumb|left|Дети преподносят торт Вернувшись домой с "подарком" для Дона Аччино, Сальхов бросает поражённых соперников в ледяную тюрьму и уходит вместе с женой и Хоккерой, поймавшим Фрэнки и Нами, к разозлённому Дону Аччино. Там они пытаются его успокоить, что им и удаётся. Однако на Лавли Исланд прибывает Луффи, снова разозливший Дона. Кампачино, Бриндо, Арбел, Хоккера и Сальхов спускаются к нему, чтобы схватить, но в это время из тюрьмы выбираются остальные Мугивары и на долю Сальхова и Арбел снова выпадает Санджи. Используя старую тактику, отвлекая Санджи красотой Арбел, молодожёны бьют его. Однако, благодаря Нами, победившей Арбел своими молниями, Санджи смог избавиться от наваждения и побить Сальхова. После победы Луффи над Доном Аччино и разрушения Лавли Исланда, семья Аччино отплывает от разрушения на своём корабле, увозя избитого главаря на куске льда. Чтобы хоть как-то сгладить испорченный день рождения, дети выносят ему праздничный торт. Однако Аччино, из-за того, что торт похож на шляпу Луффи, разозлился её больше и насквозь протопил своё лёд. Сальхов вместе с прочими детьми Аччино бросился ему на помощь. Основные сражения *Сальхов и Арбел против Санджи и Усоппа *Сальхов, Арбел, Кампачино и Бриндо против Луффи *Сальхов и Арбел против Санджи *Сальхов против Санджи Прочее *После каждого ледового акта Сальхов и Арбел целуются. *Санджи бил Сальхова только потому, что он считает его слишком уродливым для Арбел. *"Сальхов" — это вид прыжка в фигурном катании. Примечания Внешние ссылки Фигурное Катание — статья в Википедии о фигурном катании. Навигация по сайту ca:Salchow en:Salchow es:Salchow fr:Salchow it:Salco Категория:Мужчины Категория:Люди Категория:Семья Аччино Категория:Бойцы, использующие боевые искусства